Shattered Moon
by ChaoticNightofFlames
Summary: Convinced that Serena isn't cut out to be a scout the inner scouts try and take her broach. To make matters worse the it seems the enemy had discovered the identity of the princess. With the scouts is disarray, past secrets being revealed and the negaverse poised to strike Serena maybe be forced to do take drastic measures.


Chapter 1

If they had been paying attention they would have released that something was not right, that she was too silent. However they were too focused on their anger to realize that something was wrong. Too caught up in their belief that they had a right to their cruel words to notice that she had not responded in tears and wailing as they had expected. In silence she watched them as they called her useless, weak. Calling up every little mistake she'd ever made. She just listened quietly until they finally stopped and stared at her waiting, no doubt for apologizes and compliance, as Mars stood before her hands outstretched as she arrogantly waited for Serena to hand over her broach. For a few long minutes she stared at the traitors who she had called friends as they sneered at her, blue eyes glacier cold.

"And what right do you have to demand I give you my broach?" She asked them coolly, furious at their presumptuous attitude. Mars eyes widened for a second and her hand dropped no doubt from shock that the blonde had not only not collapsed into tears but had refused her demand. The other scouts standing behind the scout of fire shifted, preparing to fight. Serena laughed at their gall, if only they knew.

"So not only do you demand what is mine by birthright, something you have no right to, you intend to use force to get it. Some friends you turned out to be," Serena commented meeting each scouts eyes in turn. Amy glanced away but Mina and Lita glared at her. She shook her head in disgust they were so full of themselves.

"Serena, you're just not cut out to be a scout. You always late and getting into trouble. We're sick and tired of having to bail you out. We need a Sailor Moon that can fight." Amy answered trying to convince the Lunar Scout that they were only doing what was necessary. Serena shook her head.

"Just hand over the broach meatball head. It's clear to everyone that you're not cut out to be a scout much less our leader." Raye sneered at the blonde standing regally before them.

"And that's the real reason you pushed for my removal. You want to be leader, you always have," Serena stated calmly, "I saw that from the beginning but I never suspected that you would go this far. A foolish mistake on my part. I should have seen how power hungry you had become."

"The scouts need a true leader, not someone incapable of walking and chewing gum at the same time." Raye spat annoyed that the blonde was trying to turn it back on her when it was clear that she was the best choice to be the leader not this ditz. Serena turned to Amy, ignoring the Scout of fire.

"Raye's betrayal is something I should have seen, yours however Amy was one I never expected. Were you not the one that claimed I was her first friend? "Amy flinched at the blonde's harsh words, "And you Lita." Serena continued, "Who was it that ignored the rumors and befriend you? Without me you would still be an outcast feared by the rest of the school and yet at the first change you got you turned on me." Lita looked down looking guilty for the first time.

"However Mina your betrayal is the one that hurts the worst," Serena said softly turning to the blonde. Startled the Scout of Love looked at her in surprise they had only just met weeks ago.

"Why? You barely know me," Mina asked confused. The other scouts also looked rather surprised, no doubt confused as to why the betrayal of an almost stranger hurt worse than that of her friends.

"No I don't know the person you've become. However I knew Sailor Venus very well. After all she was my cousin." Serena answered almost sadly.

"Cousin?" Mina asked confused. Raye snorted. The other scouts turned to the scout of fire.

"She's just making it up to confuse you. A rather pathetic attempt to delay the inevitable" The dark haired woman spat. Serena just shook her head sadly.

"You know nothing Mars." She murmured. The Scout of fire raised her hand threateningly. Serena just stared down at her. Under the cool glare Mars stepped back slightly uneasy. Not sure why the normally clumsy teen was acting calm and cool.

"Do you have memories of our time on the moon?" Amy asked hesitantly. Lita turned to the blue haired teen questioningly. Mina's eyes widen.

"Why would she remember anything if we don't?" Raye demanded, angered by how things had slipped out of her control. This was supposed to be easy. Serena was suppose to break down in tears proving that she was an unfit leader and she was suppose to take charge and the others would how she was the rightful leader of the sailor scouts. This calm cold version of the blonde was destroying everything.

"Because my mother wished it so," Serena answered softly her eyes distant, "it was safer if I remembered everything. That way I could protect myself."

"Protect yourself?" Raye sneered trying again to cause the blonde to break down like she normally did, "You're not capable of protecting yourself. We've had to do it for you."

Serena stepped forward, hair swaying slightly as she stepped directly in front of the other teen. Raising her hand in the air she silently summoned the moon wand.

"Not all protect is visible, sometimes the best protect is to hide it in plain sight. And what better way to prevent the Negaverse from finding me then to hide right under their sight. After all no one would expect that Sailor Moon was anything more than a ditz who can't, what did you say Raye oh yes, who can't chew gum and walk at the same time." Serena sneered at them, blue eyes glittering with disgust and rage.

"Protect you from what?" Mina asked softly. Serena turned pinning her with her eyes. For several seconds she just watched the blonde haired teen. Then she turned and stepped toward the door.

"Why should I tell those who betrayed me that which I protect. You lost that right when you decided to turn you backs on me. Well you shall get your wish; I'm no longer a member of the sailor scouts." Serena said softly before vanish in a soft white light. The sailor scouts stared at the door wondering what she could possibly mean and how things could have gone so wrong.

Raye was the first to notice them, when the Sailor Scouts entered the arcade. Serena was sitting in the middle of the table, a tall woman with green hair and a pink suit on her right and a slender man in what looked to be a racing shirt with short hair on the left. A third person, a women with curly blue hair and a gorgeous white dress, sat across from them sipping on a drink elegantly. She immediately frowned and pointed them out to the other scouts. The four immediately made a beeline toward the group sitting at the table.

It was the oldest of the group, the women in the suit that noticed the scouts first. Frowning she placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder and nodded toward the approaching group. Serena turned and looked at them. Noticing the shift in the teen's attention, the two other members of the group turned their attention to the teens as well.

"Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina," the blonde said coolly looking at the four standing before her, "is there something you felt you needed to bother me with?" she asked annoyed. The inner scouts looked stunned at her tone. Did they think she would just forget the other day?

"Who are they?" Raye demanded, gesturing at the other three seated at the table.

"That is not your concern," Serena spat, "or have you forgotten that you decided that you wanted to cut ties with me. Who I choose to associate with is no longer your business. We are not friends and you have no right to demand I tell you things."

"Not that it is any of your business but this is Michelle, " Serena answered, gesturing toward the woman across from her, knowing that she would never get them to go away if she didn't relent on this.

"Oh My Gosh, you the violin player," Amy gasped in recognition, "I love your rendition of "Storm at Sea". It was beautiful." The other scouts turned to look at the violinist in shock. Serena suppressed the urge to snicker at their shocked expressions.

"This is Trista," Serena continued nodding to the sophisticated woman on her right, "and finally this is Amara". Smirking Amara waved at the four scouts still staring at Michelle.

"Wait, did you say Amara," Lita asked spinning to stare at the blond, looking extremely exicted.

"Amara?" Mina asked looking at the blond sitting next to Serena.

"Amara Tenoh, the race car driver. She's the first woman to win the Gran Turismo." Lita explained. Mina gasped.

"Wait he's a she?" she asked staring at Amara in shock. Amara smirked over her drink. When Raye and Amy turned to stare at her. She saluted them with her drink.

"Now that your done interrogating me, perhaps you can leave. I have better things to do then deal with traitors." Serena said coldly. The four scouts stared in shock as the blonde rose and left the arcade, her companions behind her.


End file.
